mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Richard Kind
| birthplace = Trenton, New Jersey, U.S. | othername = | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1985–present | spouse = Dana Stanley (1999-present) | homepage = }} Richard John Kind (born November 22, 1956) is an American actor known for his roles in the sitcoms Mad About You (as Dr. Mark Devanow) and Spin City (as Paul Thomas Lassiter). Early life Kind was born in Trenton, New Jersey, the son of Alice, a homemaker, and Samuel Kind, a jeweler who formerly owned La Vake's Jewelry in Princeton, NJ. Together with his younger sister Joanne he grew up in Bucks County, Pennsylvania. Two years after Richard's birth, his mother Alice gave birth to Richard's half-brother Rondell Sheridan on August 15, 1958. Sheridan is also a well known actor, comedian, and television producer, famous for his role in Disney's That's So Raven and Cory in the House. Sheridan went to live with his father, but kept in close contact with the Kind family. Richard attended Pennsbury High School with fellow thespian, Robert Curtis-Brown. Kind is a 1974 graduate of Pennsbury High School and a 1978 graduate of Northwestern University where he was in the fraternity Sigma Alpha Epsilon. He is also an alumnus of The Second City Chicago and in Santa Monica. Career Kind portrayed Dr. Mark Devanow on Mad About You throughout the show's run, although after he took the role of Paul Thomas Lassiter on Spin City, he appeared on Mad About You with less frequency. He appeared throughout the entire run of Spin City. Kind created the role of Addison Mizner in Stephen Sondheim’s Bounce, and has appeared on Broadway in The Tale of the Allergist’s Wife (2000), The Producers (2002), and Sly Fox (2004). He also appeared as the “Jury Foreman” in the film The Producers (2005). His voice credits include Larry the Anaconda in The Wild, “Clark” in the “Clark & Lewis Expedition” radio commercials for Horizon Air (with Patrick Warburton as “Lewis”), Molt in Disney/Pixar’s A Bug's Life, Van in Disney/Pixar’s Cars, the narrator for Disney’s Go Baby, and Tom (Jasper) the cat's voice in Tom and Jerry: The Movie. He has a recurring role on the Disney Channel series Kim Possible, where he plays Frugal Lucre. He guest stars in The Penguins of Madagascar as Roger the Alligator in the episodes "Haunted Habitat", "Roger Dodger", and "Gator Watch". He also plays the role of Gumbo in an episode of Chowder on Cartoon Network. In 2000 he did the voice of Mr. Dobbins in Tom Sawyer (2000 film). ]] He also had a minor role as Gary Meyers, an archaeologist who translated the symbols on the Stargate prior to James Spader’s character involvement in the 1994 movie, Stargate. He appeared in four episodes of Larry David's Curb Your Enthusiasm between 2002 and 2009 as Larry's cousin Andy. In 2006, he guest starred on Stargate Atlantis as Lucius Lavin, in the episodes "Irresistible" and "Irresponsible," making him the only actor to appear in both the original Stargate film, and in Stargate Atlantis, though not as the same character. Kind has a recurring role in Scrubs as Mr. Harvey Corman, an annoying hypochondriac, who claimed that having the same name as Harvey Korman did not "get as much action as you may think". He also played a notable role on USA's crime comedy Psych as Hugo, an astronomer who killed a partner for credit for the discovery of a planet ("From the Earth to the Starbucks"), and later on Law & Order: Criminal Intent as a wealthy philanthropist who kills his sister-in-law and niece to protect the money he uses to fund his philanthropic work ("Privilege"). Actor/director George Clooney is a close friend, and was best man at Kind’s wedding to Dana Stanley in 1999. Kind later went on to play the part of a casting director in Clooney’s directorial debut Confessions of a Dangerous Mind. Kind also played himself in the short-lived HBO series Unscripted which Clooney executive produced and directed with Grant Heslov. Kind has performed in radio/audio plays for the LA Theatre Works and the Hollywood Theater of the Ear, and served as a guest panelist on the 2000 revival of the television game show To Tell the Truth. Kind played a small role on Disney Channel's show Even Stevens where he played the surly Uncle Chuck. He also appeared in an episode of CBS' Two and a Half Men on November 12, 2007, and played Pseudolus in A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum at the Sondheim Center for the Performing Arts in Fairfield, Iowa. Kind also starred in the independent black comedy feature, The Understudy in 2008. He also played a small role on TNT's hit show Leverage playing the part of a corupt mayor in the second season two part finale. In 2007, Kind played a short but memorable role in the indie film, The Visitor, as Richard Jenkens's neighbor, Jacob. Kind plays the major supporting role of Arthur Gopnik in the Coen brothers' dark comedy film, A Serious Man. . Retrieved on 2009-08-13. He voiced Bookworm in Toy Story 3. He will also co-star in the upcoming series Luck. References External links * * * *Fairfield Arts & Convention Center Category:1956 births Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:Northwestern University alumni Category:Second City alumni Category:People from Trenton, New Jersey Category:People from Bucks County, Pennsylvania bg:Ричард Кайнд da:Richard Kind de:Richard Kind fr:Richard Kind it:Richard Kind ja:リチャード・カインド pt:Richard Kind ru:Кайнд, Ричард sh:Richard Kind sv:Richard Kind